The present disclosure relates to mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, operable to notify their users of arrivals of incoming contacts, such as calls and e-mails, by incoming alerts with sound, vibration, and so on and non-transitory computer-readable recording media with incoming alert operation control programs recorded thereon.
A typical mobile phone as a mobile terminal, upon arrival of an incoming call or e-mail from another terminal, such as a land-line phone, a mobile phone or an information processing device, generally notifies a user of the arrival by an incoming alert with a preset ring tone, mail tone, vibration or so on.
The setting of the incoming alert operation is appropriately changed according to circumstances from the viewpoint of convenience, manners or so on by the user. For example, the volume of the ring or mail tone is controlled or the incoming alert is changed from the ring or mail tone to the vibration.
However, in the actual use of a typical mobile phone, it is very burdensome for the user to appropriately change the setting of the incoming alert operation according to circumstances and the user often forgets the setting change, so that there are many cases where the incoming alert operation being currently set is circumstantially inappropriate. Thus, an incoming alert inappropriate to a user's situation may be issued. For example, a loud ring or mail tone may be generated in situations where vibration should normally be set as the incoming alert, such as during meetings and lectures.
To avoid the above unfavorable situation, a technique is known for detecting surrounding sounds of a typical mobile phone and vibrations of the mobile phone itself and automatically select the incoming alert operation according to the user's situation recognized from the detected sounds and vibrations.